


laudare

by Puella



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puella/pseuds/Puella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lesson in pleasure and praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laudare

It is warm in the darkness, hands passing over the back of his head as they leave the blindfold there, tied securely beneath his hair. He feel fingers on his chin, tapping softly, pressing into his lips before a kiss follows suit. It draws him in, heats him to the core and lures his mouth further. He raises himself up higher on his knees, even as the kiss threatens to leave. When it does, he frowns, expecting more and in turn getting nothing else from it. Bringing himself back down, he waits in the dark, listening to the sound of leather and buckles and rich textiles falling to the floor. He doesn’t need his eyes to imagine what it must be like, the pool of green and gold between pale ankles. The bed creaks a bit as it is sat upon, and Ezio waits in the dark and wonders until something warm presses to his lips and his brow furrows deeply. The gentle command to suck is murmured to him and this warmth presses harder, smells musky and damp. He wriggles his bound hands a bit, presses his lips fully to the thing touching his mouth—a hesitant kiss at its base. A murmur of approval hits his ears and he licks his lips now, adjusts and parts them to wrap around the girth of Leonardo, an open-mouthed kiss that lingers at the top. he breathes deeply, feels thighs tremble excitedly beside his head, hands resting in his loose hair.  
  
Praise flows past the others lips in a soft gasp when he brings his mouth up the warm, almost beating shaft to the tip, wet and seeming to weep bitter liquid. He makes a face at the taste, a brief one, feels Leonardo’s hand tighten, nudge him down a bit with impatience, odd for Leonardo. He growls a bit and makes a fuss, knows he does, but the other had promised him. Said they would go slowly.   
  
“ _Mi dispiace_ , amore,” comes a whisper now, as if reading Ezio’s very thoughts. The grip relaxes and instead he shifts back on the bed and rubs the tip of himself against Ezio’s lips. Blindfolded, wary, he opens his mouth and places another wide kiss there again, softly, curiously. Leonardo strokes his hair, squeezes the back of his neck and sends cool shivers down from his nape to his tailbone, causing him to arch. He widens his mouth, flattens his tongue instinctively and takes his head in, hears a soft curse. A murmur of desire that brings him to flush just a bit, feeling his neck and ears warm as his name passes lips he wants to kiss.  
  
More approval makes Ezio preen inwardly, brings him to move closer and press into Leonardo’s hand before pulling back and going down on him again, just barely and only a bit deeper. Leonardo keens low, strokes his hair, calls him beautiful and other wonderful things. He touches his throat with his painter’s hands, reaches down and brushes a peaked nipple that goes through him like the blade of a knife, makes him moan around his mouthful and practically melt against his lap. Ezio’s head swims. He lets himself be taken by the words of love and praise, the prose and strokes that coerce him to go deeper and deeper.  
  
And he breathes in through his nose, his mouth slides down further and back up, leaving him, wet pre-come following his lips and lacing his chin. A callused thumb wipes gently and Ezio pulls back to dip his head and lick Leonardo from base to head, kissing the tip again.  
  
“How kind,” Leonardo whispers, returning a kiss to his temples, past damp hair. It lingers for a few precious moments and Ezio licks his lips in the comfortable silence as he feels kisses now against the blindfold, pressing onto his eyelids. He lifts his head, wanting another kiss, even leaning in to try and capture his lips blindly himself, but they escape him, followed by a warm chuckle that seems everywhere and nowhere at once. Fingers reach down his shoulders, bring him into an embrace so his face is pressed against smooth skin. He tilts his head into it, nips sharply. Leonardo gasps a bit, giving a light “hmph” before reaching down with his fingers to touch the binding at his wrists and release them with a simple tug. “Put them to use, _sì_ …?” he asks and Ezio lets out a snort, indignant, as he wraps a hand around base of Leonardo, brings it up in a soft twisting motion before replacing his mouth on the tip. A moan meets his ears and he brings his mouth down again, free hand busy on himself as well.  
  
The back of his throat is bitter tasting from swallowing and he is not so sure that he likes being on his knees, their bruised and aching surfaces hard to rock against on the ground, but… Leonardo’s words. They color him, urge him on, harder, faster. He strokes the understand of the others cock with his thumb, feels hips thrust towards his mouth. He’s nervous, a bit awkward, and hesitant. He leans in more, feels his throat tighten at once. Jerking back with a soft gasp, hands still stroking and mouth fastened shut. He cannot see his own face, but he knows. It’s bright red if anything and he bites the inside of his cheek. Merda.  
  
“Not all of it at once,” Leonardo says, a contrast to his eagerness before. He curls the hairs at the nape of his neck around his fingers and Ezio tilts his head, feels a gentle tug, enough to smart, but pleasurable as well. There’s a sense of failure that wells up beneath that pleasure, that ruins the gentle, soothing tugs and he frowns. But from what he can feel as he leans in with his lips once more, Leonardo is still aroused and he himself is willing to try again, however. As he puts mouth to tip, Leonardo murmurs for him to take his time once more. He flicks his tongue out at his tip, swallows a bit, lets his mouth sink down while he strokes once more.   
  
He keeps reminding himself to breathe, pulls his head up, bobs it down just a bit lower than the next time, repeats until he meets his fingers ringed around the base. Leonardo’s hand rests on his jaw, taps it twice, and pushes his chin up. Fingers tug the blindfold down so Leonardo’s blue eyes meet his own in the dark. The angle is awkward and Ezio keeps his teeth tucked as best he can between his lips even in the position as he blinks into the candlelit room, sees Leonardo’s eyes bearing both mirth and a bit… in pain?  
  
“Your head is heavy… do not rest it… on…” he mutters to him , strained, and Ezio’s eyes widen a bit as he realizes he’s come to a stop there in Leonardo’s lap, unwilling to relinquish the accomplishment, laying the entire weight of his head into his crotch. As he pulls back all the way, the hand on his jaw continues to rub, keeping his chin kept in a talented grasp. Leonardo’s hand surrounds the one still around his member, rubs with him up and down and lips lean in and take his own, addled by his brain. His lips are loose and his head spinning in warmth and affections he cannot seem to explain except that they lie in his heart and his belly as he is pulled onto the bed.


End file.
